


Team LMGS

by TigerMultiverse



Series: RWBY stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creatures of Grimm - Freeform, Fight Scenes, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Minor Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Original Character(s), Original Team, Other, Parent Qrow Branwen, People are OOC, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Weapons, but it’s not there much, cus I can’t write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: A new team arrives near Mantle and join Atlas in the fight against Salem, this is how they met.(In the process of being re written)
Relationships: Leilah Monochrome(OC) & Milky Quartz(OC) & Smoky Quartz(OC) & Jade Greenhouse(OC), Leilah Monochrome(OC) & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Leilah Monochrome(OC), Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885963
Kudos: 2





	Team LMGS

Currently being re written.


End file.
